Serratopia
Serratopia is a fictional (even by fictional standards) civilization led by Serra of Elibian fame. It is the Lalala part of the Casual, Mutton and Lalala pack created by Mathetes. 'Strategy' Serra's main advantage is her ability to convert faith generation into growth and culture, meaning a great faith pantheon will set Serra into a great position for a tradition game. If Serra manages to build a lot of wonders and get Divine Inspiration, Serra's capital can go nuts and any holy sites Serra manages to plant grant +2 Food and Culture as well (although this culture is not converted to tourism as it's the part of the trait effect which is not tied to improvements). Serra's much less capable if Serra misses out on a faith generating pantheon, and Serra can potentially miss out on one because Serra doesn't have super-early faith generation bonuses. With that being said, Serra does have an advantage in religion founding that the player can appreciate, since her Orphanages are unlocked at Calendar rather than Philosophy. Players still would build these as it grants culture as well and more importantly happiness, even though it takes 2 upkeep to do so. 'As an Opponent' Serra does have the capability to grow into a powerhouse and does grow into one more frequently than one might expect, but Serra isn't a top-tier threat. Serra's trait synergizes well with her tendency to focus on religion, which often makes Serra's cities large and thus more vibrant than average. However, Serra's power is largely based on her population, and too often does Serra focus on spreading her religion for the sake of it instead of focusing on building up her infrastructure, which sets her behind. Serra's likely to play defensively, playing it more tall than wide as Serra's expansion flavor is slightly below average while her growth and great people flavors are above average. Diplomatically, Serra occupies the "needy friend" stereotype. Serra's quite eager to make friends: in fact, Serra's probably among the most friendly Fire Emblem leaders out there, and a loyal one at that. However, Serra is also needy, so expect Serra to ask for stuff in Vanilla or with Civ IV Diplomacy mod. Serra is also strongly pacifist, having only a 2 on the Declare War flavor. Serra is also keen on making city-state allies, so Serra will probably be an opponent you'd want to keep a tab on, and Serra will probably ask you to step aside as well. 'Attributes' Start bias: History Serra is a prideful individual in the surface. Serra spent a poor early life as an orphan in an orphanage operated by the St. Elimine's Church. However, Serra is a memetic character, and while she isn't as memetic as Dorcas, she still has enough memetic power to rise up as a leader of a civilization. Serra is a character that appears in the Fire Emblem series, specifically Blazing Sword, and is the first cleric(=healer) the player will have access to. Serra is born in Etruria, and spent her early years in an convent orphanage when she was young. However, her younger years were not great, and thus she put on a princess facade in which she believed that she was a daughter of a Etrurian noble family. However, Serra was also energetic and quick mouthed much to the chagrin of others, and this made her escort Elk so irked that he offered to return the service fee. However, Serra proves not to be a bad person at heart, and in her A-rank support conversation with Lucius shed tears at his tragic story. Serra can be recruited at Chapter 5, which is in Lyn's story. In the chapter, Serra initially appears as an NPC alongside her escort Erk, who was supposedly charged with finding and escorting Priscilla. When Lyndis talks to Serra, Serra joins the party and drags Elk with him, granting the party 2 extra characters. At the time, Serra was serving House Ostia as a cleric of St. Elimine. Serra's support conversation reveals that her princess facade is an superficial thing, and is revealed to have a much more sensitive side. Dawn of Man Be exalted, oh gracious Serra, and receive the praises that you did not receive in your hard days as an orphan! You are the ruler of Serratopia. Your hardships did not end with your childhood: even as a fully certified cleric of the St. Elimine Church, you were not appreciated by Erk even when you have paid your fees. Likewise, when you have joined the Lords' forces, you were found difficult by the others, although in time your diligence and good heart won you recognition from the likes of Oswin, Matthew, Erk, and Lucius. Emphatic Serra, the people of Serratopia will be glad when you are. They will heed your call, and follow you to the ends of the world shouting your name and grant you glory and honor. Will you show your capability as a ruler? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Greeting Hector: Lord Hector! You must be so grateful that I have come to visit you this day! I believe a proper thanks is in order...or maybe, a bucket of jewels, perhaps? Or some noble titles, or...h-hey, where are you going?! Greeting Pent: Oh, if it isn't my fellow Etrurian, Lord Pent!~ Say, have you seen Erk around here? He's supposed to be protecting little old me, not dawdling around! Greeting Lyn: Lady Lyndis, how lovely to see you again! Say, do you still have eyes for Lord Hector? Don't lie to me, my sense of intution is always right on these things~ 'Music' Peace - Going My Way War - Serra Emblem (Mangs) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Spiritual, Creative *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Thunder 'Events and Decisions' 'Screenshots' ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Serra was chosen as a leader for the meme pack largely due to the Serra Emblem meme. As such, Mangs' rendition of Going My Way was chosen as the war theme. 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *Mathetes - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Meme Civs Category:Civs that favor Religion Category:Civs by Mathetes